MATES
by AngelInName
Summary: The loved Marauders have finished Hogwarts, so they move into a mansion together. But while they have fun, something is missing, it's girls. So James invites a bossy Model and his crush, Lily to share the house. What will they get up to? RnR


MATES  
  
Summary: AU: The loved Marauders have now officially finished Hogwarts. They now have a large house they share but something's missing, and it's girls. So the charming James invites a picky Model and his Hogwarts crush; Lily to share the house with them. What trouble and Romance will brew through this? RnR L/J  
  
Disclaimer: I own any unfamiliar characters eg. Natasha. All the rest belong to JK Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Prologue; graduation.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Padfoot, can you actually believe we are leaving this place?" James Potter asked, ruffling his jet-black hair up with his hand.  
  
"No way, I can't LIVE without pranks! Man I didn't even get to play my 100th prank on Snivellus!" Sirius Black said he fiend sadness.  
  
Both sat on wooden oak chairs, basking in the early sunlight of summer. They were at their Graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Oh you'll live, it's early days yet! Check this out." James put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a large brochure. The brochure had bold words like, 'higher than heaven' and 'life as a star!' written across the front of it. There was a large picture, which showed a marble white mansion with two large beach palms posing at the front.  
  
"Why do you show me this when I'm gonna be living in a trash can!" Sirius groaned, his family were Anti-muggles and all decants from Slytherin. He was one of the last few Purebloods left.  
  
James opened the brochure and scanned his chocolate brown eyes on a certain article, "Listen to this, 'the Heaven on earth mansion contains a swimming pool, Quidditch field, inside spa-"  
  
"Ok, ok, you've successfully made me jealous! Now I'll just shrivel up in my garbage bad." Sirius said, wrapping his hands knees while sitting on a wooden chair.  
  
"No! You see this house is a graduation gift from my parents! It's way too big for just me. It has 6 rooms and what am I gonna do with six rooms, so I was thinking why can't we Marauder's share it?"  
  
"You Serious?" Sirius' face lit up, "scratch that you're not me, but whoa! A mansion, me? You? Moony? Wormtail? Living in the same house? Move over Dumpster, here comes rich-ass life!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, settle down Paddy! Moony and Wormtail haven't even said yes!"  
  
"Said yes about what?" A blonde boy with blue-grey eyes came and sat casually on the chair next to the pair. Following in his shadow was a plump boy with a reddish face.  
  
"Hey Moony, hey Wormtail." James said, "would you guys like to move in to my new house?" James held up the brochure and handed it to Remus.  
  
Remus inspected it for a couple of secounds, he looked up and smiled slightly, "well this is better than my plans for a muggle apartment!"  
  
"Wicked." James smirked, "what about you Wormy?"  
  
"No, I'm staying- err, I've already for a house." he looked up at James like a child to their hero, "but it'd be a privilege to stay with you! I mean... it'd be fun."  
  
Just then a roaring voice came over the outside chairs of many students. It was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He looked over the pupils with great respect and pride.  
  
"Today, is both a sad and exciting day. For you will no longer have the need to stay at this school. You will travel out into the world and help your dreams become reality."  
  
He took a pause, "now, can I please have the Head Boy and Head Girl come up to say a few words."  
  
James cursed under his breath; he had completely forgotten about his duty as Head Boy to make a good-bye speech. But James was gifted at making up excuses on the spot.  
  
James stood up, along with a beautiful red-head sitting at the front rows. She had the most mesmerising eyes; a deep Emerald green, which truly were, the window to her soul.  
  
The redhead's name was Lily Evans, she was James' most popular fantasy. Her spirit had taken him since third year. Oh, but the problem was that she hated him.  
  
Lily gave a weak smile to James and he grinned back at her, they both slowly made their way to the front and onto the podium. The graduates had to where a set of black robes and black Witches hat. The house badge featured on the left breast of the robe.  
  
Lily took a breath and began to speak, "welcome students. Today we say goodbye to the brave, smart, loyal and cunning. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff founded the four houses of Hogwarts. We today, have done each of them proud by successfully completing the year." Lily turned to James, waiting for him to talk.  
  
"Yeah, like Lils said." James thought for a moment, "today we leave behind out dorms, friends, enemies and Quidditch foes and Rivals. We can now move into the future and still remember our past, which shapes us, to be who we are."  
  
James grinned; he couldn't believe that he could think that up on the spot. His brown rimmed glasses sat on the edge of his nose; he pushed them up slowly and looked at Lily, for her to finish the speech.  
  
"So congrats everyone! And I hope to see you all ("most of you." James muttered under his breath) in the near future." Lily said, most students clapped for the Head's, there were a few students with Snakes on their robes that hissed.  
  
"Thankyou thankyou, Lily Evans and James Potter." Professor Dumbledore said warmly, "now there are a few things I'd like to say."  
  
James made his way back over to his seat; the other three Marauders were grinning at him.  
  
"Great work mate, that was some flashy speech! Even if it was a few sentences long. Come to think of it, you didn't really have to make much up, all you had to say was, 'we have done this school proud.'" Sirius said.  
  
"And now here comes the boring part, all the teachers talking, some students boring lectures of the school." James groaned and leaned back on his chair.  
  
"Hey! This is our Graduation, we are supposed to be listening to what Dumbledore said- oh did anyone catch that? Never mind..." Remus slid own on his seat; he was the only one of the Marauder's who wanted to listen. Remus was a werewolf, and always the most careful out of the four. All teachers generally loved him and some didn't understand why he was a Marauder. But he brought a little sense of reality to the group.  
  
The ceremony went on for a few hours; all teachers talked, some students got special awards and many students represented their houses in thanks and memories.  
  
When it had finished, the students had a time to get others signatures for future remembering and say goodbyes. Many girls were in tears, hugging each other as if they were afraid to loose the other.  
  
James had a group of girls around him asking for autographs, which he politely told he would sign later. There was only one thing on his mind and that was to talk to Lily.  
  
He spotted her vibrant hair from afar and walked casually up to her.  
  
"Hey Lils, good speech you made." James said.  
  
Lily smiled slightly at James, "well at least I had time to think of something. You either memorised yours or didn't write one. And let me think, you would've just thought something up on the spot. What if you couldn't think of something? It would've been a nightmare!"  
  
"But I did, and don't be such a drama Queen! I'm sure if anyone else didn't write one you'd be congratulating them on how quickly they could think of something!" James was hurt, he just wanted Lily to be his friend. Well he wanted more but friendship would be better than nothing.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "whatever. Look, what do you want? I'm sure it's not to talk to me about the speech." Lily Evans, muggle-born witch with a stuck-up sister who didn't except Lily in the family, didn't trust James. She hadn't ever really given him a chance, but she was afraid to fall for him if she did.  
  
"Look, I just want to do a truce. I know you don't like me, but why? Let's just start over, come on what do you say? Friends?" James put his hand out in an offer of peace.  
  
Lily considered this motion for a great deal of time. She smiled and shook his hand, "yeah I guess."  
  
James grinned like a child, he pulled her into a hug and quickly let go, blushing slightly. "Well, I'm err, very glad you give me the chance to be your friend."  
  
"See you late James." Lily said, she started walking towards a group of girls, and turned her head to face James. She gave him a wave.  
  
James lifted his hand and gave a sorry excuse for a wave. Today was the first time she had ever called him James. But more importantly, she was his friend.  
  
Sirius and Remus walked up to James.  
  
"Well, lets give these girls a signing so we can get out of this hell-hold and into our house!" Sirius said enthusiastically.  
  
The three sign many a yearbook and by the time most students had left, their hands cracked whenever they were moved.  
  
"Eh, 'Sally Lucas' wanted me to sign hers on every page! She was gonna get me to sign her ass man! That's not right! Let's get out of her, before she comes back and wants me to sign another thing!" Sirius exclaimed, shaking his hand to relieve the cramps.  
  
"Ok, home her we go!" James said happily, still on cloud-nine of being Lily's friend.  
  
"Where's the rat?" Remus asked, quietly reading what some wrote in his yearbook.  
  
The four looked at each other, shrugging. Sirius looked over to the seats that they had sat on for the ceremony. There, all alone was Peter; sitting with his head in his hands.  
  
"What's up Wormtail?" James asked, making his way over to where Peter sat.  
  
"No one wants me, I didn't get anyone come up to me and asked for my signature... except Lily." Peter squeaked.  
  
"Don't worry, we want you, come on. Let's get to our home, we wouldn't be asking you to come if we didn't want you!" Remus piped in.  
  
Sirius stood at the back of him, he never had as much patients for Peter as the other ones. "Come on, let's go lets go! Peter, maybe people-err- didn't ask you for your signature cause they were scared that you would reject them.  
  
"You think?" Peter asked, Sirius nodded. "Wow, that's great! Yeah let's get out of here."  
  
The four walked together, in the lead was James. He was always considered the leader of the Marauders. Sirius was standing by his side, always there, loyal to his mates. Remus stood quietly, leading his own way. And then Peter was skipping on behind them with his short stubby legs trying to keep up.  
  
They were the Marauder's and they were moving into the same house together. But something was missing, each knew that and that something was female companions...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
AN: this is the first chapter, it will (I repeat) it will get better. This was the Prologue of my fanfiction. Please review and comment on mistakes, characters and anything you may wish to see happen. This is a working progress.  
  
Please review.  
  
Please review.  
  
- 


End file.
